There is a musical instrument such as an electric guitar that is played in an arbitrary volume by changing sound generated by a sound source into an electrical signal. In an electric guitar or the like, a musical instrument itself and an amplifier are subjected to sound quality adjustment through an acoustic effector that produces various acoustic effects. As the effector, there are a single-function effector and a multi-effector having a plurality of effect functions implemented as one. In the multi-effector, a plurality of types of acoustic effects are stored, and any one of the effects can be selected.
Further, as the single-function effector, there are a plurality of types of effectors, e.g., an equalizer that executes processing such as enhancing or attenuating a specific frequency or an enhancer that distorts a fundamental tone to produce an overtone and mixes this tone into actual sound, and acoustic effects vary depending on an order of connecting these effectors. Therefore, a performer changes the connection of the plurality of effectors in a concert hall and carries out, e.g., changing over a switch by his/her foot during performance so that desired acoustic effects can be obtained.
In order to exert the acoustic effect required by a performer in a concert hall, specifically, a preset adjusted state may need to be changed depending on a situation, e.g., echo performance of sound in the concert hall, a state of an audience in the concert hall, balance with other musical instruments, a condition of the performer himself/herself, a change in supply voltage to the effector according to circumstances, and others. In such a case, since it is not easy to change to sound quality desired by the performer in the multi-effector in which an acoustic state is preset, there are many performers who rearrange and adjust the order of a plurality of continuous single-function effectors and control the acoustic effects at a time of performance.
There are some effectors each comprising a dial switch configured to preset performance sound quality and a wah pedal switch that is disposed to a top portion of a housing like an accelerator pedal of a vehicle and operated by a toe to, e.g., change an amplifying frequency band. This type of effector is configured to be connected to any other effector through a shield line and aligned on a tabular effector board in the performer's desired order.
However, as described above, the connection order of the effectors must be changed at a time of performance. To cope with this change, each effector is affixed on the effector board using, e.g., a hook-and-loop fastener or a double sided tape in the conventional examples. However, since the effector affixed on the effector board in advance comes off during transportation in some cases, Patent Document 1 suggests an affixing base that allows the effector to be fitted in a resin frame having pushing claws formed thereto and to be held in the frame using elastic force of the pushing claws.
However, in a situation adopting the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, holding force of the pushing claws is weakened as the base is repeatedly used, an accident that the effector is kicked and comes off at a time of switching using a toe or a shield line catches a toe to remove the effector is apt to occur, an operation of the effector is not easy, and a switching operation may be possibly erroneously performed to disable performance. Furthermore, at a time of replacing the effector, the shield line must be accommodated so that it does not obstruct performance when a pedal switch is operated, and there is a problem that replacement of the effector is not easy.
Moreover, a performer selects a predetermined effector from a plurality of effectors based on a color of an effector housing on a stage, operates a wah pedal switch of the effector with his/her toe, and expresses music based on his/her artistic tastes. However, there is a problem that, on a dark stage or a stage in a lighting environment subjected to a dark change by lights-out, selecting a predetermined effector is difficult and an effector operation is not easy.